Order of Mata Nui/Brotherhood of Makuta War
The Order of Mata Nui/Brotherhood of Makuta War was a conflict between the Order of Mata Nui and the Brotherhood of Makuta. The War was also nicknamed Destiny War by Toa Helryx. History Tension Pre-Existing Conflicts Following the Brotherhood of Makuta's Corruption, the Makuta began to produce entire Armies of Rahkshi and launched A Plan to take over the Matoran Universe. The Brotherhood was also responsible for creating the Visorak Species and invading the Island of Visorak. Meanwhile, the Order of Mata Nui opposed the actions of the Brotherhood and feared that they could threaten the will of Mata Nui. They also felt that the Rahkshi Armies created by the Brotherhood could pose a possible threat and disliked the Visorak's usage for invading islands. The Brotherhood of Makuta's Armaments As the Brotherhood's Visorak Swarm was scattered following Sidorak's Death, their Rahkshi numbers increased as a result. Also, Makuta Tridax had begun to capture and enslave over 100 Toa Takanuvas; from over 100 Alternate Universes, using a Kanohi Olmak. This was to ensure that the Brotherhood had an army of their own for in the event of a future War. Tridax later noted the irony of the plan due to the fact that the Toa of Light was the Brotherhood's greatest threat. Whether or not this was considered a primary cause for the Order declaring War on the Brotherhood remains unknown but it is known that the Order was aware of Tridax's activities by the end of the War. The Order of Mata Nui's Retaliation More recently, as the Order of Mata Nui decided that it was time to emerge from secrecy, they had learnt a greater extent of the Brotherhood's Plan and decided that they had to stop them. Before the two Organizations officially declared War, the Order worked to diminish the Brotherhood's Rahkshi army by destroying a number of Energized Protodermis sources. Having planned for the Brotherhood's destruction, the Order decided to locate Makuta Miserix - the original leader of the Brotherhood - in hopes of returning him to power. The Order assembled the Federation of Fear from several of its prisoners who shared a mutual hatred for the Brotherhood. Although most of the members of this team were considered 'disposable', Brutaka was assigned to lead the strike team as a form of probation. The Federation of Fear were able to track down Miserix to Artidax and free him. In addition to this, the Order dispatched Toa Krakua and Botar's Unnamed Replacement to Voya Nui. When they arrived they were responsible for Teleporting Axonn with them to Daxia. Alliances Dark Hunters One of the first things that the Order of Mata Nui did was form an uneasy alliance with the Dark Hunters. As "Ancient", a highly ranked Dark Hunter and ally of The Shadowed One, was acting as a double agent for the Order, he was able to ensure that The Shadowed One cooperated. Having allied with the Dark Hunters, the Order gained control of the organization's numbers and resources. Making use of their newfound supply of ships, Helryx instructed The Shadowed One to lead a blockade around the island of Xia to prevent the Brotherhood from using the island to manufacture weapons to use against them. However, The Shadowed One to 'destroy' the island, claiming to have 'misheard' Helryx's orders when Toa Hagah Iruini confronted him in hopes of defending the island. Luckily, Helryx was present on the ship to confront the Shadowed One for intending to disobey her and threatened his that, if he disobeyed her again, she would find someone else to do his job in his place. The Shadowed One grudgily accepted this and handed control back over to the Order. With The Shadowed One's threat dealt with, Helryx had the other five Toa Hagah teleported to the ship then tasked the team with locating Makuta Teridax. She revealed to them the existance of the Order and that they were declaring war on the Brotherhood - something that would come to no use if they were unable to defeat their enemy's leading member, Makuta Teridax. When the Toa protested about being tasked with tracking him down Helryx gave them a glass orb. They soon discovered that Zaktan was inside it, having been mutated by the Pit Mutagen and contained with the other Piraka. However, Gaaki then activated her Mask of Clairvoyance and foresaw that one of the members of the group would die on the mission. Helryx presumabely stayed to inform the Toa of the Core Processor before departing. Skakdi Meanwhile, while events in Xia were taking place, Axonn and Brutaka travelled to Zakaz in hopes of gaining trust from Skakdi Warlords, who they hoped would supply troops for them to use against the Brotherhood's Rahkshi armies. The two Order agents were successful in recruiting Nektann and a number of other Warlords, who did supply them with troops. Vezon Finally, the Order chose another of its 'disposable' prisoners, Vezon, with the task of revealing the existance of their organization on Destral. However, this was in fact a cover-up for Vezon's true intention - Destroying Destral's means of Teleportation to allow the Order to perform a seige on the Brotherhood's Base. Trinuma was responsible for transporting him to the island then left the Half-Skakdi to complete his task. As was intended, Vezon was captured by Makuta Tridax, the only Makuta who was on the island at the time. He then attempted to torture his captive into revealing information on the Order but ended up revealing his Kanohi Olmak and army of Takanuvas. Toa Mahri Shortly after the Toa Hagah had arrived in Metru-Nui to locate Teridax, the Order dispatched Johmak to present the Heart of the Visorak to the island's local Toa Team, the Toa Mahri. As the Toa already knew of the Order from Axonn, they accepted the item and were tasked with placing it on Artidax. Johmak then disappeared, leaving Jaller, Hahli and Nuparu to take the artifact to Artidax while Kongu and Hewkii remained in Metru-Nui to protect the island. However, shortly after the three Toa had left, Johmak returned and to attack Hewkii and Kongu, rendering them both unconscious. By the time they came too, the Order had begun renovation of the island into a fortress; capable to withstanding the Brotherhood Attack that was coming. Johmak then explained to them that the War would affect Metru-Nui and that they were doing what they could to protect the Matoran in the process. Battles Southern Island Chains The first battle of the Order of Mata Nui/Brotherhood of Makuta War was a battle on one of the islands in the Southern Island Chain. The Order used Skakdi troops to distract one of the Brotherhood's Rahkshi armies, which served as a distraction for Axonn and Brutaka to attempt to destroy the Makuta Pool and prevent any new Makuta being created. However, they were unable to do this and Brutaka was affected by the Antidermis once again. Luckily, he was still able to use his Olmak to teleport them away. Category:Matoran Universe Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Dark Hunters Category:2008 Category:Events